


Only a Dream

by alexcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: It was all a dream...





	Only a Dream

Luke Skywalker woke up suddenly. He was gasping for breath and felt disoriented. He sat up on the side of the bed to get his bearings. 

He’d dreamed that Han was dead, killed by his own son, Ben. Luke had started a school for Jedi and things had gone terribly wrong. Ben had gone to the dark side. Ben had turned into a Darth Vader wannabe and worked for the newest incarnation of the Sith, Snoke. 

He rubbed his face and stood. 

Nightmare. That’s what it was, a nightmare. 

He wandered into the kitchen to find some caffeine. Perhaps that would make him feel better. 

He smelled the brewing caf* and sighed. He wondered if there were eggs… 

“Good. You’re up.” A beautiful red headed woman came into the room. She was dressed in the comfortable clothing of a practicing Jedi. “You tossed and turned all night, moaning in your sleep.” 

“I had nightmares. Terrible ones.”

“About the past?”

“No. They were… like an alternate reality, a really messed up one.” He told her about Han and Ben Solo. 

“Luke, you worry too much. You always have. That’s why you have such awful nightmares.” She set a cup of caf in front of him and kissed his cheek gently. 

“There is always some devious element trying to divert us from the Force and from our true mission.” 

“Sometimes, Luke, your mission is to have breakfast with your wife and forget the troubles of the galaxy for an hour or two.” 

“Mara, I don’t know what I’d do without you to keep me from going off the deep end. For that and many other reason, I love you.” 

She smiled a smile not unlike Han Solo‘s smile many, many years before when he’d made the same reply to Leia. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Coffee does exist the SW universe - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Caf


End file.
